


misinformation

by sxftmelody



Series: prompt requests [1]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 17:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16391735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxftmelody/pseuds/sxftmelody
Summary: Anon asked: prompt: one very sad, soft and drunk Jinsol turns up to Jungeun’s apartment one month after they broke up bc she heard she was living with someone now but it turns out the news got a bit twisted cause Jungeun just adopted a cat but Jinsol isn’t having it and lets her know she’s still v much in love with her





	misinformation

_ You’re still the only thing I’ve done right. _

 

It’s been one month.

 

Thirty whole days.

 

And Jinsol’s still beating herself up for letting Jungeun walk out of her life the way she did. The younger girl had tears streaming down her cheeks, telling Jinsol that she deserved better than her.. 

 

She did.

 

Jinsol agrees. 

 

Jungeun  _ does  _ deserve better than her— _ a lot _ better, actually. She deserves someone who’ll give her what Jinsol couldn’t, whatever that may be.

 

But, at the same time, Jungeun’s also the best thing to ever happen to Jinsol.

 

That doesn’t matter, though—not when Jungeun points to the apartment door and tells Jinsol to “get out,  _ please _ ”.

 

Jungeun’s always been her weak spot. Always.

 

Jinsol’s feet stayed glued to the ground, only for a few seconds until Jungeun gets agitated and goes, “Jinsol,  _ leave _ ,” with her voice rising.

 

It makes Jinsol’s heart jump to her throat, and she moves her eyes away because she feels another onslaught of fresh tears coming.

 

“Okay,” Jinsol whispers, walking to the front door and taking her car keys from the table, “okay. I’m leaving.”

 

All she hears is a sniffle.

 

Jinsol leaves, and she closes the door gently behind her because she knows Jungeun doesn’t like when people slam their doors, and she walks to her car feeling numb.

 

When she gets in, she starts the car and drives away.

 

She has to pull over a few streets down because her tears make driving a hazard with the way they blurred her vision. With the car still running, Jinsol leans her head against the wheel and tries to calm her breathing.

 

But she’s too busy trying to keep her broken heart running to focus energy on breathing steadily.

 

-

 

No one calls her phone to check on her that night, but Jinsol knows that all of her friends had called to check on Jungeun—they are in the same friend group, unfortunately.

 

She’s glad, though, that Jungeun has them. Jungeun needs the support more than she does. 

 

It’s  _ her  _ fault that they’re in this mess, she shouldn’t get any support.

 

—

 

Social media is supposed to be her escape from reality, but when Jinsol scrolls down her Twitter feer and sees a tweet from Jiwoo, her heart drops.

 

**@chuuchuutrain: just met jungie’s new roommate! she’s so cuuute uwu**

 

She stares at the tweet.

 

She reads it again.

 

And again.

 

… 

 

_ What the  _ **_fuck_ ** _? _

 

A new roommate?  _ Already _ ?

 

Jinsol had  _ just _ gone a week ago to pick up the last of her stuff from the apartment. And Jungeun’s already found another roommate?

 

Had she already had an advertisement up for a new roommate since they’ve broken up?

 

Jinsol tosses her phone, winces when it falls off the couch and clatters against the ground, and then gets up.

 

She needs a drink.

 

-

 

_ Knock knock _ .

 

The door opens, and Jungeun’s eyes widen.

 

“J—Jinsol?” she asks, her blonde hair done up in a messy bun, stray hairs framing her face. 

 

Jinsol’s throat runs dry. She blinks twice, shifting the stuff she has in her arms around.

 

Jungeun furrows her eyebrows, ignoring the multiple notebooks Jinsol’s struggling to hold, “It’s late, Jinsol. Why are you here?

 

“I wanted to talk to you,” Jinsol mumbles, a slight slur in her voice.

 

“Are you _ drunk _ ?” Jungeun asks in disbelief, “Wait—did you drive here?”

 

“No,” Jinsol shakes her head, “I walked.”

 

“You walked?” Jungeun’s eyes widen, “It’s the middle of Winter. What the hell are you doing—you know what? I’m driving you home.”

 

She leaves the doorway to grab her keys, and Jinsol takes that as her chance to enter the house. She looks around for moving boxes, trying to catch sight of the  _ new roommate _ .

 

-

 

Jungeun exits her bedroom door and walks down the hallway to see Jinsol kneeling down and petting her cat, Moon.

 

“Y—You got a kitty,” Jinsol hiccups. The notebooks that were in her arms earlier are sprawled on the ground, as if they were dropped carelessly upon seeing Moon (they were).

 

“Yeah,” Jungeun replies, finding it impossible to not find her ex-girlfriend adorable. She shakes her head and motions for Jinsol to get up, “C’mon. I need to get you home.”

 

“Wait,” Jinsol lets out, gathering Moon into her arms gently and then grabbing the three notebooks with one hand, “I want to talk to you.”

 

“You’re drunk,” 

 

“Barely,” Jinsol replies. Moon meows in her arms, and Jinsol presses her cheek against the kitty’s head. Jungeun is  _ really _ struggling to hold back a smile.

 

“Can I please talk to you?”

 

… 

 

“Fine.”

 

-

 

They sit on the living room couch, a big space between the two of them. Jinsol keeps Moon in her lap, anxious hands petting at the kitten.

 

She hands the notebooks over to Jungeun.

 

“Here,” Jinsol says quietly.

 

Jungeun eyes them, “What are they?”

 

Jinsol’s eyes drop down to her lap, “You told me that I acted like you meant nothing to me.”

 

Jungeun holds her breath.

 

Jinsol keeps talking, though it’s more like she’s talking to herself, “You… you told me that I didn’t care… but I do—just… just look.”

 

She makes a vague motion towards the notebooks before she busies herself with Moon’s soft fur.

 

Jungeun lets out a shaky breath as she takes the notebooks and opens the first one.

 

At first, she’s confused. This just looks like one of the many notebooks filled with Jinsol’s school notes, filled with information Jungeun would never be able to understand, but then she notices the little notes written on the sides.

 

_ Hurry up and study so you can go out with Jungeun!! _

 

_ Jinsol, you idiot!!! Jungeun’s counting on you to ace this test! _

 

_ Don’t forget to call Jungeun later!! _

 

Her eyes start to tear up, because with each page that she turns, the notes only seem to increase.

 

_ Jungeun said you can get cuddles if you study, so you better study! _

 

_ Don’t disappoint her, dumbass!!!! _

 

_ The faster you study, the more time you can spend with Jungeun! _

 

“The second one’s my diary,” Jinsol says when she notices Jungeun wiping away the tears on her cheeks. She feels shitty for making the younger girl cry. Moon purrs.

 

“Why are you showing me this?” Jungeun whispers, “We’re already broken up.”

 

The words feel like a bullet rippling through Jinsol’s chest.

 

She looks like a kicked puppy as she shrugs her shoulders pathetically, “Even if we are broken up, I would like you to know that I cared about you,” she says, the slur in her voice decreasing as she feels the tense atmosphere sober her up, “you mean the world to me… you’re the most important person in my life.”

 

Jinsol frowns, “Should I have used past tense?” she asks to herself.

 

Jungeun ignores the last question as she opens up the diary.

 

As she flips through the pages, she notices immediately that on every single page, her name is mentioned. Most of the time, it’s Jinsol talking about how thankful she is for Jungeun or how much she loves the younger girl, but sometimes entire entries were written about her.

 

Jungeun never knew Jinsol even had a diary.

 

She knew that the older girl tended to shy away from expressing her real feelings but… she never knew.

 

When Jungeun gets to the last page, she frowns.

 

_ I’m an idiot. _

 

“You’re not an idiot,” Jungeun murmurs.

 

Jinsol looks up, away from the kitten and her lap, notices that Jungeun’s on the last page, and then hurriedly reaches over and takes the diary back.

 

“Okay,” she says quickly, closing it and shoving it behind her.

 

Jungeun fiddles with the last book. It’s much smaller than the other two.

 

“What’s this one?” she asks quietly.

 

“Drawings,” Jinsol answers, not looking at Jungeun, “I doodled you a lot whenever I had free time between classes.”

 

Jungeun opens the page with shaky hands, a small gasp coming out as she looks at the first drawing. It is, undoubtedly, a picture of her—except you can’t see her face. 

 

You can tell it’s Jungeun because she’s laying on their once-shared bed with a big owl plushie in front of her.

 

“I still draw you, actually,” Jinsol adds, voice barely above a whisper, “I used to be able to do it from memory but… yeah.”

 

After three pictures, Jungeun closes the book.

 

She hands all three back to Jinsol, who stares at her with wide eyes.

 

Jungeun looks away, “I need to get you home.”

 

“What?”

 

She reaches into her sweater pocket and fishes out her car keys. She gets up from the couch, “Come on.”

 

“Are you serious?”

 

“Yes, I’m serious,” Jungeun replies, “you’re drunk. Let’s  _ go _ .”

 

“No.”

 

“What?”

 

“I said no,” Jinsol responds softly, “I know there’s nothing I can do that’ll make up for the neglect I’ve put you through in the past but… I….”

 

She chokes up, and she gets angry at herself for choking up. Jungeun looks at her with glossy, expectant eyes.

 

“I miss you,” Jinsol whispers, “I miss you so much and it feels like a part of me is missing and I just—”

 

“Stop,” Jungeun cuts her off, “you’re drunk, so—”

 

“I’m not drunk!”

 

… 

 

Moon jumps off of Jinsol’s lap, and Jinsol doesn’t bother to get the kitty back.

 

“I’m not drunk,” Jinsol repeats, much softer this time, “even if I was… I miss you when I’m sober, too.”

 

“Jinsol…”

 

“I’m not asking you to take me back,” Jinsol sighs, “I know that it’s a long shot even bothering to ask—and I agree that you deserve better than me—but I feel like I should at least tell you how I’m feeling, considering the fact that I left without saying much.”

 

Jungeun lets out a deep breath, pocketing her keys once more, “What is it, then?”

 

Jinsol tries not to let the cold tone get to her, but she can feel herself choking up again.

 

Why does she suck at talking about her emotions so much?

 

Why?

 

“I didn’t know that you felt unimportant to me,” Jinsol mumbles.

 

“I thought it was pretty obvious,” Jungeun replies.

 

“It  _ wasn’t _ —at least, not to me,” Jinsol lets out tiredly, “I’m fucking  _ oblivious _ , Jungeun—I… I can’t just… You have to  _ tell _ me when something’s bothering you. You never acted different around me. How was I supposed to know?”

 

“I never acted different around you because I didn’t want to stress you out,” Jungeun explains, “you had exams almost every other day.”

 

Jinsol doesn’t know where this conversation is going. She feels anger (directed at herself for being such an idiot) bubbling up in her stomach. Angry tears flow down her cheeks.

 

“I’ve never loved anybody as much as I love you,” Jinsol whimpers. She stands from the couch, feeling her walls closing up.

 

Jungeun stands, too.

 

“I’ll walk,” Jinsol shakes her head, “I need the fresh air.”

 

Jungeun’s hand shoots out to grab at Jinsol’s wrist when the girl moves to walk towards the door, “No, wait—”

 

Jinsol turns, wide-eyed.

 

Jungeun lets go of her hands.

 

“I…” she takes a deep breath.

 

“I should’ve said something to you, you’re right,” Jungeun admits, “I’m sorry for keeping it from you—it was wrong of me to do that.”

 

Jinsol nods slowly, because she isn’t sure what else to do.

 

“And… And I’m sorry for saying you were selfish,” a tear rolls down her cheek. 

 

Jinsol fights the urge to wipe it away.

 

“You’re not selfish,” Jungeun shakes her head, “you’re not. If anything, I was the selfish one—I was so caught up in feeling angry that I didn’t stop to think about you. Hell, you didn’t even know the reason why I was upset until I snapped at you that day, right?”

 

A nod.

 

Jungeun sighs, “Fuck, I’m such a  _ dumbass _ .”

 

Jinsol’s heart is beating a million miles per hour, “In that case, then we’re both dumbasses then, huh?”

 

It’s enough to make Jungeun laugh, though it’s still through her tears.

 

“Yeah, we are,” she says.

 

Jinsol smiles hesitantly, “I’m the biggest dumbass, though.”

 

“What makes you say that?”

 

“I got drunk because I thought you got a new roommate.”

 

“A new roommate? Wait—You mean—”

 

“Your cat.”

 

“Oh my  _ God _ .”

 

—

 

**@jungeclipse: @chuuchuutrain would it kill you to add a picture next time?**

**@chuuchuutrain: @jungeclipse shut up if it weren’t for the Misinformation, you would still be single right now**

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: @sxftmelody  
> curiouscat: @sxftmelody


End file.
